User blog:PsychoManStudios/Story Time Saturday Episode 1-The beginning
Welcome to the first episode of Storytime Saturday! Characters So this is the part were I talk about the characters! Contestants used in this Story: Radiant_Oblivion Nemui89 AlcoholicRobot Papius SilverSurge HystrixSA Deviouskyle251 therealninjaboy Radiant_Oblivion(Kait) I honestly loved this contestant. She was sooo sarcastic in an awesome way! We all know that "Whatever" is a better way of saying "Go kill yourself". Definitely a villain. But I favor the villains >:) Nemui89(Nemui, Police Sargeant) He's nice but I barely know him as a contestant AlcoholicRobot(Kyle, Police Chief) Yep he's a good contestant. Made the merge 3 times to one elimination without merge. Not really worthy of being a hero due to the fact that he is just not the hero type. Papius(Papi) One of the most stealthiest contestants every seen. He's a BEAST. In an awesome way. Definitely a hero. SilverSurge(Joe) SilverSurge wears the most amazing pajamas :3 SILVERSURGE IS AMAZING. HystrixSA(Hystrix) He's a likeable contestant but I wish he'd compete again. Deviouskyle251(Kyle) He is definitely a hero. He is Soooper nice. therealninjaboy(Ninja) He was a nice contestant. Don't remember him very much. ALright now to the Story. called: 3, 2, 1 LETS FIGHT! This story is about to gangs in Minecraftia that don't like eachother. 3, 2, 1 LETS FIGHT! *Kait's Side BEE-OOH BEE-OOH BEE-OOH BEE-OOH! 'Kait stared at the wall. The Day was young and she had just woken up. "Ugh is that the Police Siren?" said Kait. She stared out the window and saw a man... a yellow man in the most amazing pajamas she'd every seen shooting his bow at the Notch City Police. Kait," Eww Joe I hope you get caught by the policemen." '*Joe's Side FLOOP! Joe continued shooting his bow at the guards until he was out of arrows.. He thought to himself, " Hmmm. Maybe if I just stick the gold nuggets in my pajamas pants they won't know were I put it!" Joe proceeded to place the gold nuggets in his pants and ran. He looked back and found that Matt the Police Chief was watching him run. Matt, "Follow the gangster! Joe continued to run until he saw what he needed. Kyle and Papi and were waiting for him to arrive. Papi said," Finally you're here lets go!" Kyle, Papi, and Joe hopped into their boat but Kyle missed the jump and fell into the water. "Noooooo Kyle!" Exclaimed Joe. *Kait's Side Days after Joe's escape from the police. Kait dragged herself downstairs and went to wake up Hystrix. Kait, "Hystrix wake up! Hystrix! Hystrix!?" Kait proceeded to open the door to find Hystrix bleeding out of his leg and a hole in the window, redstone particles were rising. Kait," No! Hystrix! Oh Gosh I gotta get Ninja." Kait continued walking back and forth screaming, "Ninja! COME OUT!" Ninja finally jumped through the window and asked, "What's wrong? OH What. What... Happened to him?" Kait, " I don't know you're the one with the PHD! FIX HIM!" Ninja answered, "Ok Ok. I got it." Ninja proceeded to find an arrow dug into leg. Ninja said, " Ok I need a healing potion and an arrow remover." "Wait what?" Kait asked about the arrow remover. Ninja answered, " A bucket of water!" Kait grumbled while getting the items, " Ooh whoever did this is gonna PAY." *Matt's Side Matt sat at his desk thinking about the troubles of the gangs in the city. "I must do something to turn the gangsters against eachother. I don't want them hurting people though." Nemui entered the room, "Sir?" Matt answered, " Yes Nemui." "We have captured one of the gangsters. His name is Kyle and he is ready to be executed at your order. "Why would I want HIM to be executed! He can help us! Yes I heard one of the gangs leader is in love with pajamas! We can bribe him with Pajamas! said Matt "Uhhh no sir, but we could find a way for Kyle to get them caught, said Nemui. "Yes, That.. that's perfect! Exclaimed Matt. "I wont do anything to get my gang in trouble!" Rebellious Kyle said. "But if you don't it may cost you your life, and if you do you will get no time in Prison, and some extra gold." Matt responded. "Hmmm that's a Hard bargin but I think... I think I'll go with the Money," answered Kyle "Good Good." Said Matt. *Joe's Side "I can't believe we lost Kyle," Joe said sadly. "He was a good man," Papi replied. Joe stared out of the hide-out and saw the guardsmen of the city getting closer and closer to the hide-out. "Papi. Papi.. Papi! PAPI" " WHAT! Exclaimed Papi. "I see some guardsmen coming our way, and they're getting closer and closer," said Joe "Oh no. They must have forced info out of him. Like they do in the movies! Noooooooooooooooooooo! Exclaimed Papi. "Then lets get out of here! They're gonna catch us!" *'Kait's Side' "Here! Take the potion, " said Kait. "Thank you Kaitee, Hystrix will be fine now," Said ninja. BANG BANG 'A noise was heard outside of the house. "I'm gonna go investigate," said Kait. "Wait I wanna come!" said Hystrix. Kait looked back to Ninja and asked, "Should we?" "He's in perfect condition now that he's taken the healing potion so. Yes," answered Ninja. "Ok," Said Kait. The three walked outside and saw Papi and Joe staring at them. "Uhhhh Hi Kait, I know we're on bad terms but we need your help, "said Joe. "Why should we help you! And is it not Coincidental that Hystrix was just in pain from an arrow in his knee? asked Ninja "Oh yea. We did that to get your attention," said Joe. "Well, you certainly did! Why would you do that!? Responded Kait. '*Matt's Side "Soo how are we going to find them?" asked Matt "Simple we search every house in the city if Joe and Papi aren't at the hideout, " said Kyle. The houses in the city were continuously searched until they came across one street. There they found Five people arguing. "Ooh two gangs at the price of one, time to call the authorities," Kyle said to himself as he watched from a distance. The gangsters then proceeded to enter the house except one of them. *Kait's Side Kait was tired of the trouble in the day and just wanted to go back to bed. She was worried because Hystrix stayed outside. "Hystrix! You gotta come back inside you've been out there for an hour!" Exclaimed Kait. "I'm all good! Hystrix said. PLOP '''Kait heard a falling noise outside of the house. "Hystrix!?" Kait said. "Guys get the bows!" said Kait Ninja ran to the cabinet were the bows were stored. He handed them to Joe, Papi, and Kait. Papi proceeded to look outside and see that Kyle was the one Shooting arrows. Hystrix's body was outside. "Aw man, poor Hystrix," said Papi. He continued looking and saw that Hystrix was crawling to the door. Police Sirens were heard as the sound continued getting closer. Kait ran outside to help Hystrix get in until the Police had surrounded the House. Kait was dragging Hystrix who could barely crawl until an arrow was imbedded in his chest. " No!" said Kait. She ran into the house as the police continued to fire arrows. '''TO BE CONTINUED! 'Thanks' Well thanks for reading! I'm gonna put this storyline to bed and maybe in two weeks you'll see the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed the story! Category:Blog posts